A new generation of researchers is needed who can participate in and lead multidisciplinary teams that understand the process of translation from discovery to application to improvements in health. The long-term objective of TL1-supported programs within the Mayo Clinic Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCaTS) is to train tomorrow's workforce of team-based, translational biomedical researchers at predoctoral levels. Three Specific Aims are proposed: 1) Recruit a diverse group of students at multiple career levels and integrate learning across these learner groups through a variety of programs. 2) Implement learning strategies for these students using novel curricula based on the R4 approach (the Right education at the Right time to the Right learner with the Right method), using novel approaches including case-based learning; team-based learning; task-oriented learning; and immersion in internships within industry, regulatory agencies, start-ups, and organizations that succeed through teamwork. 3) Rigorously evaluate outcomes and disseminate successful models, so that these novel programs can be continuously improved and the CTSA Consortium and others can benefit from these experiences. Ten slots are requested to support 3 different experiences: 1) The PhD Program in Clinical and Translational Science, an innovative PhD track developed de novo to accelerate the education of leaders in translational team research; 2) the Master's Degree in Clinical and Translational Science for medical students to prepare future physicians for careers in clinical and translational science; 3) short-term medical school research experiences to introduce students to the clinical and translational research process, and to motivate them to pursue further research training. An extensive framework for the TL1 Core that emphasizes diversity has been successfully built over the last 9 years. We will build upon this considerable experience, retaining those elements of proven benefit and implementing enhancements in the next funding cycle. Highlights of these enhancements include expanded training opportunities in team science, entrepreneurship, and the science of Translation and Regulatory Science; expanded opportunities for experiential learning on the Mayo campus, in partner institutions, and in novel extramural environments; enhanced ability to tailor didactic curricula to individual needs; and increased leveraging of institutional strengths in growth areas within the institution. Established collaborations with partner institutions, including the University of Minnesota CTSI and the University of Puerto Rico, will be strengthened, and rigorous evaluation systems that use innovative and comprehensive metrics to track individual and program progress and outcomes will be developed further. Successful practices will be disseminated through CTSA networks and national leadership.